The present invention relates to a braking device for motor-driven reeling devices, wherein a motor-driven reeling drum cooperates with a drum brake for braking thereof.
In order to brake reeling devices in a desired manner, one-way gears or electromechanical brake arrangements are normally required. Such arrangements may be suitable in connection with large reeling plants, but for reasons of cost, placement and reliability in operation, they are less suitable for more simple reeling devices, e.g. exhaust-hose reels. Such reeling devices are simple, they lack space for complex brake arrangements and they are often carelessly handled.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the above drawbacks and provide a simple braking device which is especially suitable for reeling devices of simple type, e.g. exhaust-hose reels. This is achieved by designing the braking device as defined in the following claim 1.